


let's talk about you and me

by rare_cat_meme



Series: markhyuck university au [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, it gets spicy but nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rare_cat_meme/pseuds/rare_cat_meme
Summary: “Have you ever…?”“Nah.” Donghyuck answers casually.“What?!” Mark almost screams (getting promptly told to shut up) “You mean you were gonna let me take your virginity without telling me?!” the blood is rushing to his ears. Donghyuck rolls his eyes.“Virginity is a social construct, I don’t care about it.”or alternatively, what they don't tell you in sex ed.





	let's talk about you and me

Mark is not usually one for romantic gestures or whatever. But after being with Donghyuck for a little over four months he’s come to learn that it does matter. While Mark is a generally closed off guy who prefers to love quietly and away from prying eyes, Donghyuck likes skinship and pda and wears his heart on his sleeve. This should be off putting for a relationship but Mark has found that he actually enjoys being coupley when they’re out and about - mostly because Donghyuck absolutely adores it and recognizes the effort Mark is putting in their relationship. After all, isn’t love about learning how to adapt to each other without losing yourself?

 

Given this character development, Mark is currently standing outside the practice rooms of their university waiting for Donghyuck’s class to end. His watch marks 20:50 and he can see some of his classmates exiting already. He fixes his glasses out of habit, pretending to have something to do while waiting.

 

“Mark hyung!” he looks to the door seeing a very energetic (even after a 3 hour practice, go figure) Na Jaemin going in for a hug.

 

“You’re so sweaty.” Mark whines gently patting Jaemin’s back.

 

“Like you’d care if it was Hyuck.” he retorts “Who is probably who you’re waiting for? You never pick him up on Wednesdays?” he says suspiciously. Mark shrugs.

 

“Class got cancelled, figure I might make the most out of it and take him out.”

 

“Aww who’d knew Hyuck would turn hyung into a big softie!” squeals Jaemin. Mark blushes.

 

“Don’t you have your own boyfriend to annoy?” he huffs, trying to conceal his embarrassment. Jaemin gives him a sweet smile. _Is that how I look when people talk about Hyuck cause gross._

 

“Ah, Jaehyun hyung is picking me up in a bit” he says dreamly. Mark shakes his head in fake annoyance. Jaemin giggles, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

 

“Mark?” If Mark almost breaks his neck trying to turn at the speed of light towards the sound of Donghyuck’s voice is only between him and Jaemin. The owner of the voice however doesn’t care about Mark’s idiotic lovesick reactions and proceeds to jump on top of him with arms wide open. Is it a hug or murder attempt? The world may never know.

 

He pulls Donghyuck by the waist, picking him up and swinging him in a circle. The later the screams.

 

“And y’all call me gross...” Jaemin says shaking his head in disapproval “Fuck you guys, I’m gonna find my bae.” he blows a kiss to the couple, flips his hair and struts to the exit.

 

“What’s up with him today?” questions Mark.

 

“He has a date” Donghyuck answers, gently caressing Mark’s jaw “I think Jaehyun is taking him to that new hedgehog café.” Mark _‘Ahs’_ knowingly.

 

“Anyways, what brings _you_ here?” he can’t help but notice the excitement laced in Donghyuck’s words.

 

“Class was cancelled, figured I should do the only appropriate thing and take you on an unexpected date.” he shrugs as if it’s no big deal. Donghyuck smiles, full teeth out. Mark smiles back and leans in, dropping a quick peck on his lips.

 

“Thank you.” Their schedules don’t match at all; Donghyuck has practice most afternoons and a few morning classes while Mark has afternoon classes and works the late night shift at their local convenience three times a week, using most mornings to use the music rooms for his own personal projects. Mark pulls a hoodie out of his backpack and hands it to Donghyuk, who promptly puts it on, pulling the collar to his nose. _U-motherfucking-wu_.

 

☽

 

After a burger, chips and halfway through a shared strawberry milkshake, Donghyuck seems still a bit antsy. Mark squeezes his hand that he has been holding under the table.

 

“So” he starts, looking at the milkshake, his free hand toying the last bits of whipped cream with a red and white striped straw “are you free this weekend?”

 

Mark hums, _yes._

 

“I was thinking we could go watch a late night session at the theater after your shift. You could bring me snacks...” he says dreamily, blinking his eyes at Mark cutely. Mark snorts.

 

“There’s nothing I wanna watch tho...” Mark contemplates “We go to the arcade and then stop by the ice cream parlour you’ve been dying to try?” Donghyuck gasps.

 

“How dare have better ideas than me.” he squeezes Mark’s hand affectionately.

 

“Oh it’s just this knowledge that comes with age, you wouldn’t understand.” Mark teases. Donghyuck rolls his eyes, but there’s a smile on his face. It’s quiet for a while, both of them still munching on the last bit of chips. Donghyuck is looking out the window, cheeks growing red. Mark brings his hand up on the table and gently plays with his fingers. He’s still hesitant.

 

“Do you wanna...” Donghyuck is blushing hard “stay over? My roommates are going away.” he says quickly and quietly. It’s Mark’s turn to blush. There’s a clear invite there, but he refuses to acknowledge it just now.

 

“Of course” he says grinning “I’ll be sure to bring my pajamas.”

 

_Gosh Mark you’re so fucking awkward._

 

☽

 

**nana:**

ay, mark hyung

**mok:**

the one and only

**nana:**

your bae

boo

love of your life

satan

**mok:**

i got it pls move on

**nana:**

is currently having a mini breakdown

regarding

hum

your weekend shenanigans

**mok:**

oh

**nana:**

he didn’t say what it was

but

beware

**mok:**

i see

thank u

have a nice date with hyung

**nana:**

thank u

u too

if hyuck cries

i’ll kill u :)

**mok:**

noted

 

☽

 

By the time they get into bed it’s almost 3am. The room is dark and the flat is quiet. Somewhere in the distance there’s the rumble of some party music. Mark lies down next to Donghyuck hesitantly. It’s the first time they share a bed. The younger shuffles closer to him, gently placing his head next to Mark’s. He’s lying sideways, expectant. Mark is lying on his back, cheeks flushed and heartbeat increasingly getting faster. He’s unsure of what to do, what the boundaries are. They haven’t talked about this yet. Do people talk about this? Do they just jump into the action? Hell he doesn’t even know Donghyuck ‘s likes and dislikes, or even if he’s done it. His forehead is starting to get damp. There’s a touch of lips to the side of his neck and Mark freezes.

 

Donghyuck proceeds again, slightly higher. The next one is on top of his adam’s apple and Mark can’t hear anything other than his heart. A hand caresses his chest and this time Donghyuck kisses him on the lips. It’s just a peck, until it’s not and Mark’s neck is sweaty with anticipation, anxiety and just a dash of fear. Just enough to when Donghyuck starts lowering the hand on his chest Mark immediately sits up breathing heavily, eyes wide like a scared animal. Donghyuck looks back at him concerned.

 

“Sorry, did I...” he asks, voice small. It occurs to Mark that his actions may have been too sudden. He swallows, panic taking over because he’s freaked out _and_ because he’s scaring Donghyuk.

 

“No, I just...” he can’t quite bring himself to say it mostly because he doesn’t know either.

 

“Do you not want this? It’s ok, I just thought, you know” There’s clear embarrassment and Mark’s heart clenches painfully. He’s quick to grab his hands and gently rubs his thumbs across them in what he hopes it’s a soothing way.

 

He takes a moment to gather his thoughts.

 

“I do want this” he says, face hot and eyes avoiding Donghyuck. _So fucking dumb, I’m 19, sex isn’t that big of a deal..._ “but I feel like we need to talk about it before?”

 

He looks back at Donghyuck hoping that the younger comprehends where he’s getting at.

 

“Yeah” Donghyuck stutters back. They look at each other in silence. Then Mark laughs quietly. “What? You started it” Donghyuck whines.

 

“Sorry, you’re right” he leans back into the mattress, using the pillow as a back support and he pulls Donghyuck with him, the younger promptly tucking his head under Mark’s chin and lacing his hand with Mark’s.

 

“Your heart’s beating fast” he comments off headly.

 

“Shut up” he retorts, thumb still rubbing gently Donghyuck’s hand. “You’re just like...kind of important to me.” _I wanna do this right._ There’s a giggle and kiss under his jaw. _I know, me too._

 

“Have you ever…?”

 

“Nah.” Donghyuck answers casually.

 

“What?!” Mark almost screams (getting promptly told to shut up) “You mean you were gonna let me take your virginity without telling me?!” the blood is rushing to his ears. Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

 

“Virginity is a social construct, I don’t care about it.” Mark’s heart feels a tug.

 

“You mean you’d do it with anyone?” Donghyuck scoffs.

 

“No dumbass, it means I don’t wanna make a big deal out of it. I just want to find someone who I genuinely like and that I trust.” _Like you._

 

“Oh” _Like me_ “Why didn’t you tell me?” he brings his hand to Donghyuck’s face, gently pulling it to look a him. He blushes, eyes looking downwards.

 

“I don’t know...” he says quietly “I thought you might not care or...might not want someone...inexperienced.”

 

He brings Donghyuck’s face to his pecking his cheeks, nose and finally lips.

 

“I don’t care about your experience” they’re touching noses and Mark is hoping Donghyuck can see and _feel_ the amount of sincerity he’s pouring into his next words

 

“I like you regardless of what you’ve done or not before we met and before we started dating. I do want to do this with you, hell you’ve had me thinking about this for so long. But I’m not that experienced myself and I want to make sure when we do it it’s enjoyable for both of us. I need you to trust me to tell me if something is wrong and I need your honesty just like you need mine.”

 

Donghyuck whines and hits his chest gently.

 

“Why you gotta be like this” at Mark’s confused expression, we cups his face gently before kissing him “Why you gotta remind me why I fucking love you” If Mark thought he was going to combust before he sure wasn’t ready for _that._

 

“You’re so fucking greasy.”

Donghyuck has now pushed him to lie flat and is properly straddling him. His elbows are above Mark’s shoulders, supporting his weight while he’s kissing him. Mark’s hands instinctively go to his waist. There’s a bite to his lip and he gasps. The temperature is rising too fast and Donghyuck takes this as his chance to pull Mark out of his t-shirt. His eyes sparkle at the exposed skin.

 

“Wow ok ok” Mark says, shaking his head in an attempt to cool down. _Literally._ ”Let’s take it easy, what do you want?” Donghyuck fixes Mark’s hair, gently pushing the strands away from his face with a contemplative face.

 

“Let’s start small, make me feel good.” he answers sincerely.

 

And Mark complies.

 

☽

 

“So” Jaemin starts, eyebrows wiggling suggestively “how was your weekend?”

 

They’re having lunch together after Jaehyun’s english lit class. Donghyuck is sitting between Mark’s legs, happily munching on a chicken mozzarella sandwich while Mark is snacking on some chips. Jaemin and Jaehyun are sitting next to each other, Jaemin lying his head on the older’s shoulder. His grin is mischievous and there’s an evil glint in his eyes.

 

“You’ve been hanging out too much with Renjun” comments Lucas, who brought 3 meals for himself “I know that face.”

 

“T’was good, thanks for asking.” answers Donghyuk while chewing. Mark snickers.

 

“Ohhhh there’s tea sis” Jaemin’s eyes widen, he looks at Donghyuck expectantly. Donghyuck shrugs. Mark drops a kiss to his cheek.

 

Jaehyun and Lucas look at each other confused.

 

“No tea, just facts” Donghyuck answers cheekily. Jaemin squeals in joy.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was fueled by my fav markhyuck trope being awkward.
> 
> if you have read [be there or be square](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554389) this is sort of a continuation of that universe.  
> i have a few more drafts on the work so...anticipate  
> oh if you like lucasxrenjun stay tuned i have a (either chaptered or just 1 long) piece i'm writing 
> 
> finally, i sketch out (as in draw) some visual ideas for these, would you like to see them? i was thinking about posting them to tumblr. let me know what you'd like best.


End file.
